particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish State Election, 4137
85 | popular_vote1 = 19,210,221 | percentage1 = 35.59% | swing1 = 15.85% | image2 = | leader2 = Viktoria Petry & Laurenz Frenz | leader_since2 = 4131 | party2 = Alliance for Democracy | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 21.91%, 107 Seats | seats2 = 113 73 RP, 40 FP | seat_change2 = 6 | popular_vote2 = 12,420,579 | percentage2 = 21.87% | swing2 = 0.04% | image3 = | leader3 = Margit Lohmeier | leader_since3 = 4133 | party3 = Grüne Partei | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 0.06%, 0 Seats | seats3 = 92 | seat_change3 = 92 | popular_vote3 = 10,433,326 | percentage3 = 18.38% | swing3 = 18.32% | image4 = | leader4 = Andertes Ludwig | leader_since4 = 4133 | party4 = For The Future! (für die Zukunft!) | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 0.07%, 0 Seats | seats4 = 62 | seat_change4 = 62 | popular_vote4 = 6,883,022 | percentage4 = 12.12% | swing4 = 12.06% | image5 = | leader5 = Hermann Gladki | leader_since5 = 4130 | party5 = Sozialistische Zukunftspartei | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 26.52%, 134 Seats | seats5 = 59 | seat_change5 = 75 | popular_vote5 = 6,830,468 | percentage5 = 12.03% | swing5 = 14.49% | map_image = Dorvik_Election_4137.png | map_size = 250px | map_caption = Above: Map detailing popular vote by province, with graphs indicating the number of seats won. Bellow: Composition of the State Council following the election. | title = Largest party | posttitle = Largest party after election | before_election = Aaron Posse | before_party = Liberal '19 Allianz | after_election = Aaron Posse | after_party = Union of Dorvisch Consveratives |color1 = 00137f |color2 = ffff00 |color3 = 32CD32 |color4 = DC143C |color5 = ff69b4 }} The Dorvish State Election, 4137 was an election to decide the next State Council of Dorvik, for the 79th term. It was held on the August of 4137, on the scheduled date. It ran concurrently with the Presidential and Gubernatorial elections. Overview The election saw major losses for the ruling Union of Dorvish Conservatives, which no longer held a majority in the State Council. The Socialist Future Party made major losses, mostly to the Green Party and as such freed up enough space for the Alliance for Democracy to become the second largest political group in the State Council, albeit with only a net gain of 6 seats, along with the Progress Party loosing three further seats. The Traditionalist People's Party for Dorvik made moderate gains, becoming the largest party within the UDK by far, meanwhile the Freedom Party and DSU, the latter especially, made sizable losses, with the DSU dropping from the second largest individual party all the way to last place at eighth. The Green Party and For the Future! which competed in the previous election but won no seats this time returned to the State Council with representation. Viktoria Petry Loses her Seat Following a race-row that engulfed the Radical Party in the spring of 4136, Petry had been experiencing polling difficulties on her electoral list. Petry had been caught on tape calling for all immigrants to be 'sent back home' and then jokingly stating that she couldn't say that. The Green Party had campaigned heavily in Petry's seat in order to push her below the threshold for seat allocation. Petry ended up losing her seat by 793 votes in one of the biggest upsets of the election and in recent political memory. Coalition Proposals There were several cabinet proposals created following the election. The first one, drafted by the Alliance for Democracy included the Green Party and the Socialist Future Party, with the Greens being offered the position of State Chancellor due to being the largest individual party in the coalition, despite the AfD combined being largest. The second was proposed by sitting State Chancellor Aaron Posse of the DSU which would have been between the UDK and the Greens. This one had the TVPD's Jerry Wimblehunder as the proposed State Chancellor due to being the largest individual party within that proposal. And finally For the Future! proposed an all party grand-coalition with Wimblehunder again being offered the position of State Chancellor. It was to be the first cabinet, the progressive coalition comprised of the AfD, Greens and SVP that was successful in passing with the other two being rejected by the State Council. As such Margit Lohmeier of the Green Party became the first State Chancellor from a Green Party in the Dorvish Republics history. Competing Parties and Alliances All eight parties that competed in the previous election competed in this one. In addition to the six which previously had representation, two which did not following this election now had so. There were two political alliances, the Union of Dorvish Conservatives and the Alliance for Democracy. Several parties competed not officially part of any alliance. There were three parties in the Union of Dorvish Conservatives this election; the Traditionalist People's Party for Dorvik, the Freedom Party and the Dorvish Social Union. The Conservatives lead the government in the previous term, with Aaron Posse of the DSU as the State Chancellor, whilst the leaders of the other two parties took other cabinet positions in addition to unofficially both being declared as deputy-State Chancellors (Ortwin Wehner of the Freedom Party as Foreign Affairs minister, and Ralph Moroner of the TVPD as Internal Affairs minister). The government implemented numerous changes, most notably reforms to the tax system and to the corporation tax rate lowering it to 9% bringing new investors to the country and reducing the unemployment rate. Throughout the term, the government became increasingly unpopular, the DSU and the Freedom Party especially. The TVPD however were immune to a lot of the disapproval the government received due to not voting with the government on some unpopular bills. Coupled with their more populist approach, the TVPD became the largest party within the alliance by quite a large margin. The Freedom Party and the DSU meanwhile mostly campaigned under the themes of "safety first" with the campaign slogan "Healthy Economy for Healthy State" and boasted economic statistics, however this didn't save them from the decrease they both received in support. The Alliance for Democracy had two parties in the alliance; the Radical Party and the Progress Party. Despite the Radicals being the larger party of the alliance for the past few elections, much of the leadership within the alliance still came from the Progress Party, with incumbent President Bernhart Günzburg of that party leading the campaign for the AfD. They mostly campaigned under re-instating a more progressive tax system and reversing the "economic damage" the Conservatives had done. They also boasted to be the true opposition for Dorvik by trying to present themselves as the best equipped to tackle the Union of Conservatives and most experienced. The Socialist Future Party continued to campaign under a similar socialist platform to the previous election, but whilst in the previous election they were mostly unopposed to receive the progressive electorate, this time they had numerous competitors. The Green Party and For the Future! both tried mostly to take the support the Socialists had, with the Greens being most successful. The Green Party boasted more competence and a clearer agenda than the Socialists, whilst For the Future! tried to take the socially right of that party, in addition to disgruntled conservatives with their socially conservative policies. Newspaper Endorsements Bellow is a comprehensive list of newspaper endorsements for the 4137 State Election, as well as each newspapers endorsements in the previous election. Breakdown of Endorsements Opinion Polling Poll results are listed in the table below in reverse chronological order. The highest percentage figure in each polling survey is displayed in bold, and the background shaded in the leading party's colour. The "Lead" column shows the percentage-point difference between the two parties with the highest figures. In the instance of a tie, no figure is shaded but both are displayed in bold. This table and graph only shows data collected from the states official Polling Agency. Individual results for parties a part of alliances are amalgamated into the alliances polling figure. Results Results by Province Category:Elections in Dorvik Category:Elections